An increasing number of computer users work with multiple varieties of software of the same genre. For example, many users have several different web browsers on their personal computer. A user may prefer the compatibility of a particular web browser, but prefer the text rendering or speed of another.
Additionally, many people use multiple computers routinely: one computer at home and another computer at work. An employer may require a specific spreadsheet application, but an employee may prefer another spreadsheet application for use at home. Users may desire to share application settings for different software applications on one or more computers. Software companies with competing products have little incentive to design software to share preferences. Some products available to consumers have the ability to transfer settings from one application to another upon installation as a manually executed process.
Unfortunately, these products do not provide capabilities to dynamically share settings of several applications or on several different computers. They do not enable changes to settings in one software application to be automatically applied to similar software applications. Nor are they capable of automatically applying settings to multiple computers frequently accessed by a single user.